Autistic Life of Callie
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Callie is two year autistic and blind kid from Ukraine. Lena and Stef adopted Callie along with Jude, Jesus, and Mariana, and Stef has one biological kid named Brandon. Jude and Callie are half brother and sister because they had same mom.
1. Prologue 7

Prologue 7

Callie is from Ukraine and has autism and is legally blind. Callie is non-verbal autistic and has cerebral palsy. Callie Foster is little girl who had parents that abandoned her. Callie is special needs toddler that is incontinent because the workers of the orphanage hit her in the urethra and in the kidneys.

Lena and Stef is in Ukraine looking for a little girl called Callie. Stef is police officer and Lena is vice principal at Anchor Beach Charter School. Callie is in preschool for two years and day care at anchor beach charter school. Callie Foster has a wheelchair because Callie cannot walk.

Callie's classroom is next door to Lena's office and eats lunch with Lena because she has feeding tube to feed Callie. Lena and Stef still have Jude, Jesus, Mariana, and Brandon as teenagers. Callie sleeps in her own room with small sleepsafe bed and with electric Mattress. Callie has electronic wheelchair with chest harness and lap belt and it is pink. Callie has leg braces to keep her legs straight and not crossing legs to together. Jesus is putting Callie into her wheelchair for going to the old china buffet. Callie can eat human food for dinner and breakfast and not lunch because she cannot have ham or turkey. Callie is full of Chinese and need a diaper change because the diaper is wet and messy.

 **The end of prologue 7**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the foster and freeform owns the foster.**


	2. Chapter One: adoption of Callie

Chapter one: Adoption of Callie

Callie woke up crying and Lena and Stef changes Callie into a new diaper. Callie fits into newborn clothing and they never teach her skills to walk, talk, or crawling. Callie is acting like a newborn baby and sleeps in a crib. Callie has to take bottle fed with formula and breast milk. Callie can take a pacifier. The adoption went through making Callie a Foster-Adam kid. The formula and breast milk for extra fat and nutrition.

Lena Adams-Foster is one that is breast-feeding Callie. Callie is the size of 10 month old but fits into newborn clothes. They needed to at the court house at 10:50 am and its 10:20. They get at court house at 10:40 and ten minutes later and one hour later, the adoption is finished and completed. She needs new diaper because the diaper is very wet and messy. Stef changes her into a new diaper with Pee Stripe, and she fits into size newborn in diaper. Her backpack was made to fit her back and fit a pencil and binder about her special needs. Her clothes are an onesie with newborn pants with newborn jacket and she is wearing newborn shoes with baby newborn socks. Callie has too many shoes and only wears one pair of shoes. She is very smart and cannot write and now can talk. She is needed to have a bottle of breast milk before bed.

She has a pacifier that size of a newborn and has too small of a mouth and needs nipple that is a newborn size. She has five paci that is all pink and 5 that are all blue.

She has 10 pacifiers and none has a saying but a design. She is very sleepy little girl who sleeps in a sleeper. Callie is taking a nap and woke up crying because the diaper is very wet and messy. Lena changes Callie into a new diaper and starts nursing Callie. Callie getting breast milk and going back to sleep and her naps should be hour. One hour later, Callie woke up and Brandon gets her and gives her to Lena. Lena put her into her wheelchair and Callie use the joystick to drive her wheelchair. Callie is having a bottle of breast milk and eating chicken but all Callie's food is puree.

 _ **The end of chapter one: adoption of Callie.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show the fosters. The owners are Freeform, Peter Paige, and Bradley Bredeweg.**_


	3. Chapter Two:first day of school

Chapter Two: first day of school as Foster-Adams

Callie is going to preschool all day and going to learn colors and numbers. Callie is taking a nap in her preschool class and went to preschool teacher about the diaper. The preschool teacher called Lena to change Callie's diaper. Lena came to Callie's classroom to change Callie's Diaper. Mariana get sent to Vice Principal's office and Lena grounded Mariana. Mariana is suspending for 10 days for fighting with people is making fun of Callie. The person is suspending to 11 days for making fun of Callie. Callie is being bully because she is a special needs student. The bullies are expelled from Anchor Beach Charter School and never come back to Anchor Beach Charter School. Callie is fighting a disorder that where your mood swings is different. Callie has bipolar disorder and has medication for stabilized mood swings. Lena is worried about Callie's mental health and Stef is worried about Callie's mental health. Mariana has depression and has medication for depression. Jesus has Adhd and has medication for Adhd and is in a sport. Jesus's Adhd is severely that he needs both medication and sport. The medication basket has Adhd pills, bipolar pills, and depression pills. The Adhd's prescription is Adderall and Bipolar's prescription is Lithium, and the depression Prescription is Zoloft. Callie has taken the medication for bipolar and Jesus has taken the medication for Adhd. Mariana has taken the medication for depression. Callie's medications are Lithium, and Diazepam and corticosteroid.

Callie and Lena are in vice principal's office for lunch. Lena is feeding Callie bottle of breast milk and puree food of carrot, mango and apple with chicken that was pureed. Lena is eating a subway sub that is Italian B.M.T and sun chips and coca cola fountain soda. Stef is eating McDonald meal that is Double Cheese Hamburger, Fries, and Dr. Pepper. Mariana's lunch is Pizza, Banana, and Chocolate Milk. Brandon's Lunch is wrap, apple, and white Milk. Jesus's lunch is pizza, banana, apple, and Chocolate Milk. Jude's lunch is wrap, Banana, Apple, and white milk. School is done and the preschool is waiting for Parents to pick up the kids. Lena has Callie and waiting for Mariana, Jude, and Jesus, and Brandon. Stef is waiting outside for Foster-Adam family that is in the school. Callie is very tired and falls sleep in her car seat. Stef picked Callie out of her car seat and went to put Callie into her bed.

 _ **The end of Chapter Two: first day of school as Foster-Adams.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show the fosters. The owners are Freeform, Peter Paige, and Bradley Bredeweg.**_


	4. Chapter third-first field trip Callie

Chapter Three: first field trip for Callie

Callie is two years old and going to children museum. Lena is going to chaperone at the children museum. Lena packed lunch for Callie and Herself, and they took a special needs bus and the number is 31 and bus driver is Kathy Corrion. Callie's class mate is wondering why take special needs bus and because Callie cannot go on the field trip if they take regular Ed bus. Lena is sitting behind Callie on the right side of the bus. Stef is at work doing paper work for arrest of Callie's biological mom and Jude's biological mom. Callie is full Ukrainian because Robert Quinn was full Ukrainian and Colleen Jacobs is full Ukrainian and Robert is dead. Jude is half Ukrainian and American because Colleen Jacobs is full Ukrainian and Donald Jacobs was full American. Colleen Jacobs is biological mom of Callie and Jude Jacobs and dropped Callie at the orphanage. Donald Jacobs is dead because Colleen was drunk and driving which cause the accident that killed Donald Jacobs. Colleen dropped her rights of Jude and Jude just gets adopted by Lena and Stef. The museum is hand on and they learn about how to take care of the animal or a baby. Callie is getting service dog for mobility and autism. The service dog is German shepherd and Chocolate Lab mix named Baby Girl. Baby Girl is service dog that has training for autism service dog and mobility service dog. Callie is getting the service dog tomorrow after school and the service dog understand Ukraine language. Callie is learning the commands of owning a service dog in Ukraine. Lena known the commands of owning a service dog in English. Stef is learning the commands in both language of English and Ukrainian. Callie and Stef are from Ukraine and Brandon is half Ukrainian and American. Mike is full American making Brandon half American and other half is Ukrainian. Jude and Brandon can speak Ukrainian and English, and can writing in Ukrainian and English. Lena knows Ukrainian and can help Callie with school work for preschool. Lena is vice principal for all anchor charter school. Stef is being monkey and get Callie laughing and Callie needs a new diaper. Callie just gets changed into a new diaper because old diaper is full of pee and poop.

 _ **The end of chapter three-first field trip for Callie**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show fosters except for Kathy Corrion. Freeform, Peter Paige, Bradley Bredeweg owns fosters.**_


	5. Chapter four: lunch with Lena and Callie

Chapter Four: Callie went to Lena's office for Lunch

At 12:00 pm, Callie was picked to get to Lena's office for lunch. At 12:30 pm, Callie went back to her classroom for nap time during the school day. At 1:00 pm, Callie woke up from the nap time and plays quietly with teacher aide. At 1:30 pm, Callie has snack time with teacher aide , Callie can get feeding tube to start. At 2:00 pm Callie needs a new diaper because the diaper is full of pee and poop. At 2:30 pm, preschool teacher called Vice Principals to change Callie into a new clean diaper. At 3:30 pm, Callie is waiting for her rest of siblings. At 4:00 pm, Callie is in car seat in mom's van going home. Her car seat is Thomashilfen Recaro Performance Sport Reha Car. At 4:30 pm, Callie needs a new clean diaper so at home, and Stef changes Callie into clean and new diaper. At 5:30 pm, Lena is getting Callie's formula right into formula bag and tubes in the feeding machine. At 6:30 pm, left of the family is eating dinner. The dinner was bq chicken and parmesan with garlic noodles and green beans. At 8:30 pm, Callie is getting bathed and dressed into sleeper. At 8:40 pm, Callie is in bed to go sleep after being bathed. At 9:00 pm, Mariana, Jude, Brandon, and Jesus are getting to sleep. At 9:30 pm, the mom went to sleep after checking on Callie. Callie has Abram's bed with the color pink and it is full size bed. The feeding pump is kangaroo joey pump. The Abram's bed can go camping with the family because you can use full size air mattress. Callie needs formula through the night so the tube can go through the hole for IVS or feeding tube. The Foster-Adams family have full size camper. Stef has full size pick-up truck who can troll a full size camper.

 _ **The end of chapter four: callie went to Lena's office for Lunch.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the tv show fosters except for Kathy Corrion. Freeform, Peter Paige, Bradley Bredeweg owns fosters.**_


End file.
